The invention relates to an airbag module for a safety system for vehicle passengers, comprising an airbag, a gas generator and a diffuser including a dome section as well as a retaining section which maintains the airbag in a compressed manner, wherein the retaining section comprises securing openings in which securing devices, in particular securing bolts, are received. Apart from that, the invention relates to a diffuser for an airbag module as well as to a safety system for vehicle passengers.
From DE 10 2012 004 866 A1 an airbag module for a vehicle steering wheel comprising a gas generator and a diffuser is known. The diffuser is hat-shaped and includes an inversely cup-shaped outer wall the downwardly open end of which is configured to have a flange-type expansion in the type of a hat brim. Openings in the hat brim, which are evident in FIG. 4 of DE 10 2012 004 866 A1, serve for receiving securing bolts so that an airbag can be maintained in a compressed manner by the hat brim (or the securing flange, respectively). The airbag module according to this prior art, on the one hand, has a comparatively simple construction; on the other hand, the adaptation thereof to the specific requirements of a vehicle occupant restraint system is considered to be in need of improvement. Especially, the airbag module according to prior art requires a comparatively large space and is difficult to be adapted to varying conditions.